An abrupt sharp increase in search query activity, commonly referred to as spiking, can result from a number of sources. Spiking can result from regular and popular occurrences such as a holiday or sporting event, or from irregular events such as a high profile death or a natural disaster. Spiking can also occur as a result of mass marketing attempts or malicious network attacks.
Several systems exist to identify a spiking query trend after it has occurred. However, identifying a spiking query trend at the beginning of the trend would be more difficult and complex. It would also be difficult to distinguish between a legitimate spike and a malicious or non-legitimate spike until the event is well under way or until the event has already ended.